


Playdate

by DreamerFae, kirojin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirojin/pseuds/kirojin
Summary: Ichika was going to have her first playdate with Takeomi's and Yoriko's baby.





	Playdate

Touka, Kaneki, and Ichika were walking over to Yoriko's bakery. They hadn't met Yoriko and Takeomi's baby yet, so they were going to visit him. Ichika was very excited to have a new play mate. She usually hung out with Miza and Naki's children.

As they entered the bakery, the delicious smell of bread filled the air and Ichika ran around happily looking at the different types of bread and pastries that filled the shelves. Even if the smell was extremely sickening to Kaneki and Touka, they bore with it so their daughter wouldn't see the disgusted expression on their faces. The family waited for Yoriko to finish dealing with a customer.

Ichika held her father's hand after walking back to her parents. While they waited for Yoriko to finish dealing with a customer, Ichika heard small sounds of gurgling, cooing, giggling, and babbling. She was sure it was her new playmate. She tugged Kaneki's hand slightly until he looked down at her. "Papa, is that Aki making those noises?" She asked curiously. "Did I make those noises when I was a baby?"

Her father smiled down at her and patted her head. "Yes you did and you were so cute too. You're still cute though. Come on, let's go meet your new friend."

The parents walked over to Yoriko & Takeomi, where Aki laid in his mother's arms. Yoriko wriggled her eyebrows at Touka, because she knew they would get married someday and the flustered violet haired female hit her arm in embarrassment. She then turned to Ken and smiled. "Thank you for coming!"

Ichika was staring at the baby. She stood on her toes to try to see Aki and smiled when she caught a small glimpse of him. "Papa! He's so cute!" Ichika smiled and held his hand again, trying to tug him closer to Aki so he could see him.

Looking at Aki, Ken is reminded of the time where he held Ichika for the first time and can't help but feel his heart warm. Yoriko grinned at Ichika and held out Aki. "Do you want to hold him?"

Ichika's eyes brightened. "Can I?!"

The yellow-haired female looked to Takeomi, who gave a nod as permission. "Of course! You just need to hold the whole body and then support his head and neck!"

Ichika smiled widely and held Aki with care. She was concentrating so hard not to drop him. "Hi, Aki! I'm Ichika! I'm your 'cousin'." She giggled since she referred to Yoriko as Aunt Yoriko.

Aki gurgled happily as his small, pudgy hands tried to reach for Ichika's face and she leaned down to let him touch her. She blew at his little nose and he giggled in response. "Shall we play together, Aki?"

Aki gurgled again in a response before giving a small smile to Ichika. He played with her hair, fascinated by the color of it. He gurgled again and tugged it a little, but not hard enough that it hurt.

Ichika laughed.

Yoriko looked at the two children with a grin before calling for everyone's attention. "Ahem guys, let's go upstairs, shall we? The adults can sit down and have a chat while the kids can play together!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed upstairs after Yoriko closed the bakery for the day. While the adults sat at the dining table with cups of coffees and teas in front of them and talked, the kids went to the play area—which was designed with colorful play-mats and toys of different shapes and sizes—at the corner of the living room.

Ichika sat with Aki down on one of the mats and watched him grab a toy. She gasped when she noticed he was leading it to his open mouth. "No, Aki!" She exclaimed, taking the toy away from him. She didn't expect Aki to start crying after the toy disappeared from his eyes. Yoriko and everyone else quickly ran over to see if Aki was okay.

"What happened?" Touka asked and Ichika frowned. "I don't know! Aki was trying to eat the toy and when I took it away, he started crying!"

"Oh dear," Yoriko said, taking Aki into her arms and shook her from left to right. The baby boy soon stopped his tears and lit up with a smile instead.

Ichika calmed down and looked at Aki. She smiled slightly and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, Aki, but you can't eat toys. Toys are for playing, not eating." She explained to Aki quietly. "You might hurt yourself if you put a toy into your mouth." Ichika smiled slightly. She wondered if this was what having a baby brother would feel like. If that was the case, she'd be more than happy to pay attention to her soon-to-be-born baby brother.

Yoriko sat back down into her seat and she stared at Touka and Kaneki back and forth with a creepy grin on her face. "Heh..so you guys are married, eh?"

The couple's faces burned red. Touka exclaims, "Yoriko! Stop that! You got married too!"

It was Yoriko's turn to blush. "But hear this, Touka-Chan!! Takeomi proposed to me the 2nd time we met! And he was like let's get married. Isn't that romantic???!!"

Touka laughed. "Do you know how this guy proposed? After he knocked me up, he asked me how ghouls get married and then we got married underground."

While Takeomi only coughed as a reaction, Kaneki's face was bright red as he slammed his hands on the table in embarrassment. "Touka!!! Stop that!"

"But even though it wasn't him going down on one knee with a ring, I was still happy because I loved him." The violet-haired female said, smiling as her eyes seemed to replay the exact moment it happened.

Yoriko felt her heart turn warm. She was very happy her best friend had found someone to love and have a family with. She smiled as her best friend told them everything that happened, even down to the details of him being awed by her breasts and how he struggled to open her bra clasp.

Kaneki, on the other hand, was begging for her to stop. His face was flushed a crimson red and he looked down at the floor in embarrassment. He couldn't get his wife to stop talking about it. It made him both happy and embarrassed since he felt proud he had made her happy, but embarrassed since Takeomi and Yoriko were taking everything in, occasionally laughing at what Touka said.

"Touka-Chan... Please stop..." Kaneki pleads, tugging her hand slightly.

She laughed and squeezed his hand with a smile. "Okay, you big baby. All in all, I'm glad that we got together the way we did and I wouldn't have had any other way. As a result of that, we got Ichika, didn't we?" She asked, glancing fondly over to her precious daughter who was using a toy truck to play with Aki.

Ken's eyes softened. "Yeah."

"Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are soooo cute!!" Yoriko gushed and Takeomi let out a rare smile directed at his wife.

Touka and Kaneki chuckled at seeing Takemoi smile. Kaneki looked at the time on his phone and sighed. "Touka-Chan, I think we should get going now. It's almost time for Ichika to go to bed." Kaneki said.

Touka stared down at her own watch and frowned. "Time passes really fast... alright, let's head home." She stood up and walked over to her daughter. "It's time to go, darling. It's bedtime for you."

"Ehhh..? I want to play with Aki more!" Ichika frowned and whined. As if sensing her disappointment, Aki's eyes glistened with tears as he started to sob.

Yoriko quickly picked up Aki and cooed at him. "Come on, be a good boy! It's late and they need to leave!"

Kaneki patted Ichika's head. "We'll be back soon, I promise."

"..really?" She pouted, looking up at her father.

"Really. We can come back tomorrow if you want."

Ichika jumped in happiness and ran over to Yoriko who held Aki in her arms. "Did'ja hear that?! We can play tomorrow!"

Aki squealed happily and Ichika grinned.

And so, the Kaneki family went home. Ichika was very happy about her playdate with Aki because she found him soooo adorable. As soon as they got home, Ichika turned to her parents excitedly. "Mama, papa, will my baby brother be as cute as Aki?!"

Ken wrapped an arm around Touka's shoulders and they placed their hands on her swelling belly with a smile. "He will be."

—

Needless to say, after her baby brother was born, she doted on him as much as she did on Aki—if not more. The three of them ended up becoming best friends.


End file.
